The present invention relates to a pole terminal for connection to a connecting pin of a vehicle battery having a clamping element for at least partially engaging around a circumference of a clamping section of the connecting pin and having a connecting device for a power cable.
A pole terminal having a clamping element for connection to a connecting pin of a vehicle battery is disclosed, for example, in the German Laid-Open Specification DE 10128149 A1. The pole terminal illustrated in this specification offers possibilities for connecting one or more power cables, firstly by means of clamping barrels or tubes for clamping-in the cable wires, and secondly by means of screwed-on cable ears.